


To Do List

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Do: (slang) 1. n. time management list for organisational purposes. 2. n. a commotion, fuss, or quarrel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do List

To Do List  
Author: Nancy Brown  
Characters: Lois, Ianto, Gwen, Jack, Johnson, OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: up through CoE  
Warnings: humour  
Word Count: ~1000  
Rating: PG  
Beta: Amilyn, who puts up with me  
Summary: "To Do: (slang) 1. n. time management list for organisational purposes. 2. n. a commotion, fuss, or quarrel."

***

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- process final payment forms for crews digging out and rebuilding Torchwood Hub  
\- interview prospective new employees per G. Cooper  
\- reorganise remaining Archives into alphabetical order rather than current incomprehensible system  
\- lunch  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- perform miraculous return from dead (see notes re: nanogenes, post-hypnotic suggestion on Hart, John (alias))  
\- determine what mess was caused by J. Harkness and G. Cooper during absence, and rectify (edit to add: see notes re: Carter, Steven and nanogenes, also Retcon)  
\- call Dr. M. most-awesome-surname-ever to ask her to contact the Doctor re: current whereabouts of J. Harkness  
\- put Archives back into proper order, alphabetising in Welsh as before  
\- lunch  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- explain, using small words as necessary, that others on the team do not speak Welsh and will need access to Archive materials  
\- mediate dispute between UNIT and home office re: disposition of Torchwood materials (edit to add: change locks again)  
\- begin employment paperwork for new team members per G. Cooper  
\- edit to add: clean up damage in Archive

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- teach L. Habiba Welsh and also system wherein materials in proximity to one another do not cause explosions  
\- network Mainframe with Mr. Smith to create false alien invasion threat for purpose of distracting UNIT and home office from bothering us  
\- ask Mr. Smith to locate last known position of J. Harkness per the Doctor and send message verbatim: "Stop being emo and come home. All is well. Love, I."  
\- perform background checks on prospective new employees per G. Cooper

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- apologise to home office and UNIT for confusion, with confirmation that employee I. Jones has been given a reprimand  
\- sign out Retcon from storage for use on prospective employee with failed background check  
\- lunch with failed background check prospective employee  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- apologise to S.J. Smith for using her alien supercomputer for nefarious purposes, also for texting boyfriend  
\- order flowers for delivery to S.J. Smith's home per G. Cooper  
\- track down current location of pterodactyl via sheep disappearances  
\- requisition case of dark chocolate  
\- forward request from G. Cooper re: Torchwood Two to L. Habiba  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- plan welcome reception (coffee, pastries) for Dr. Iain Hyde and Agent Johnson  
\- requisition several cases of mutton per I. Jones  
\- call Torchwood Two re: recovery of files per G. Cooper and I. Jones (edit to add: never call Torchwood Two again)  
\- call home office re: autonomy of Torchwood Three and why it's better for everyone that way  
\- call UNIT liaison re: technology experts  
\- send coffee machine for repair (note: machine appears to have been badly re-engineered, or that could just be the bomb)  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- ~~KILL THE BLASPHEMER~~ explain to L. Habiba that this is not how things are run at Torchwood Three  
\- go to repair shop and steal back coffee machine, Retcon repairman  
\- make coffee for welcome reception  
\- greet J. Harkness at welcome reception  
\- (rest of calendar empty for the day)  
\- edit to add: stupid bloody Rift Alert

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- create purchase order for tinting of new glass on J. Harkness' office  
\- firing range training with G. Cooper  
\- email reminder of Torchwood sexual harassment policy to J. Harkness and I. Jones (edit to add: and Dr. I. Hyde)  
\- lunch with G. Cooper and K. Johnson  
\- edit to add: Rift Alert

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- new employee training for K. Johnson, Dr. I. Hyde and L. Habiba re: how the Archives are organised and who makes the coffee around here  
\- set rota for maintenance and cleaning of common areas, including pterodactyl nesting area, noting that G. Cooper is currently on limited mobility

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- create organisational chart to show Dr. I. Hyde that neither L. Habiba nor I. Jones are in fact janitorial staff  
\- explain to J. Harkness, using small words as necessary, that G. Cooper is at the top of the chart for a reason  
\- lunch with K. Johnson  
\- return call from UNIT liaison regarding prospective technology experts and file notes on same for later  
\- confirm operational ability of Hub CCTV system  
\- edit to add: make and deliver coffee for J. Harkness

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- remind Dr. I. Hyde of organisational chart  
\- remind J. Harkness that my job responsibilities were amended over a year ago when someone went on long-term unscheduled leave of absence  
\- lunch with J. Harkness  
\- continue work on recovering Mainframe from off-site servers  
\- edit to add: remind G. Cooper that we need to hire a technology expert  
\- edit to add: oh HELL no

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- read resumes on file from UNIT personnel qualified for computing position per G. Cooper  
\- forward CCTV footage of expression on I. Jones' face to same, timestamp keyword "Coffee," subject: "Got you."  
\- edit to add: suppress urge to kill Dr. I. Hyde

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- reply to L. Habiba's email, subject: "Am got."  
\- interview prospective employees for new position  
\- remind J. Harkness of Torchwood sexual harassment policy re: prospective employees  
\- edit to add: early lunch with J. Harkness  
\- edit to add: inform L. Habiba that having J. Harkness reread the sexual harassment policy only makes him ~~more creative~~ worse  
\- edit to add: clean up Dr. I. Hyde's mess, again  
\- edit to add: make private list in diary of ways in which Dr. I. Hyde is much bigger wanker than Dr. O. Harper ever was

To Do List: L. Habiba  
\- offer truce to I. Jones

To Do List: I. Jones  
\- accept offer of truce from L. Habiba  
\- show list to L. Habiba

To Do List: L. Habiba and I. Jones  
\- Get. Iain.  
\- achieve world peace  
\- lunch with team

The End


End file.
